


【凉拓凉】处处吻

by Tak_Jessica



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak_Jessica/pseuds/Tak_Jessica
Summary: A normal story including sexual description.I just want to say ,people in sex are sexy~含有性爱描写的普通故事就是想说，性爱中的人是性感的～
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Ryousuke
Kudos: 7





	【凉拓凉】处处吻

清晨，寓所内就传出了忙碌的声音。  
因为习惯了早起而主动承担起准备早餐任务的拓海已经在厨房里忙活起来了。而凉介则由于连续熬夜导致的疲乏，不得已起晚了，此时正在卫生间忙碌。  
卫生间里洗脸刷牙的声响和厨房里规律的切割、煎煮的声音交织在一起，稀松平常的一天就在这交响声中开始了。

拓海弄好两份早餐，刚熄掉炉火准备离开厨房将两碟食物摆上桌面，就听到匆忙的脚步声靠近了自己，他回过头去一见凉介欲言又止的模样就知道对方要说什么了。

“早餐不吃了嘛？”  
“嗯，我现在就得去医院，晚上可能….回得晚。”  
拓海盯了凉介几秒钟之后认命地打开冰箱抓出一块面包，并从身旁的锅中拿出一盒温了没多久的盒装牛奶打包丢给凉介。  
听着大门阖上的“咔哒”声，拓海长长地叹了一口气，看着那两份还热乎的早餐，看来看去竟看出了些愤懑的情绪。  
早起见不了几面，到晚上还没见着就进入梦乡了；还有不断传入他耳朵里的各种流言——高桥医生对某位女性医生尤其亲近，亦或是哪家的千金有对凉介示好。他们彼此之间本已达成了默契与信任，然而这样的流言以及接近一周不能相见的事实，还是不可避免地催化了他的焦虑，并转化成一种莫名的躁动。

凉介到家时拓海正好洗完澡出来，他抬头望了眼时钟，时针正好指着数字八，分针也才转了没多远，一整日的烦闷都在见到恋人的一刻一扫而空。拓海在原地愣了愣，没管浴衣还没穿齐整就靠了过去，凉介匆匆换好鞋也迎了上去给他抱了个满怀。两人靠在玄关，拓海有些急切地亲了上去，察觉到恋人的急躁的凉介只是稳稳当当地接受了这个略带急切的吻，他轻轻啄吻着拓海的唇瓣，舌头一点点深入口腔，引导对方的唇舌跟随自己的节奏。有条不紊的安抚起了作用，拓海渐渐松下劲来，两人唇舌分开，拓海已是满脸通红，他呆愣了几秒，脑袋随即埋进凉介的胸膛，听着他所钟爱的这个人的扑通扑通的心跳声，回想刚才自己的作为，忽地感觉不好意思抬起头了。  
两人拉开些距离之后，凉介便发现两人这么折腾了一下，拓海那本就没穿齐整的浴衣添了些凌乱，胸口处露出了小片肌肤，凉介心弦一动，些微的欲望冒出了头。  
两人同时感知到了对方想要索求的欲望，也同时感到不知所措，这是两人少有的纯情时刻。  
最后还是凉介打破僵局。  
“你等我一会，我先去洗澡。”  
“嗯、好。”  
拓海应了下来，挪回了卧室，心里盘算着。

淋浴间细碎的水流声停下了。很快，凉介温热的气息靠近了拓海，他先拉开浴衣的带子，然后，双手解开了前襟，光洁的肌肤在月光下显露了出来。这时，两人都注意到窗帘还没拉上，月光亮得有些招摇。  
“窗帘……”  
“你很介意吗，”凉介轻吻着拓海的脸颊和唇角，骨节分明的手开始从胸部到腰间进行细致轻柔的爱抚，“尝试一下月光浴也并无不可。”  
拓海没有听进去凉介的话。在凉介也脱去衣衫之后，他眼中就只看得到凉介裸露出来的大片肌肤在月光下好似笼罩着微光，显得白皙莹润。  
想看看凉介迷乱的样子。  
拓海脑中突然闪现了这么一句话。

拓海抓住了凉介的手，凉介不解地停下了动作，用目光询问拓海。  
“这一个星期，凉介有和别的人亲密接触过么。”  
“怎么这么问？”  
“有过的吧？”拓海带一副天真而笃定的神情这么说着，溜了出去，找来一条毛巾，蒙住了凉介的眼睛。凉介有几分惊讶，但拓海的举动仿佛点燃了他身体里的某个地方，让他兴奋起来了。  
“Blind attack，是么？”  
Blind attack本来是拓海在和馆智幸比赛时所临时使用的取胜方法，现在倒被用到他身上来了，该说对拓海来说，自己也是难以应对的棘手的对象么？  
可是，出乎意料的不想阻止他。  
床榻间的Blind attack，好像很有趣。  
“是。不阻止我吗？”  
凉介轻笑一声，说：“不了。”  
拓海歪了歪头，想起凉介现在看不见他的表情，也说：“不阻止我的话，我就继续下去了。”  
拓海摸来刚才解下的浴衣腰带，来到凉介身后，先是抓住他的左手，凉介身体很放松，仿佛在等待着他的行动。拓海于是大胆了起来，把凉介的右手也抓了过来，用腰带把这两只手捆绑在一起，这样一来，他行动的自由就受到了限制。  
“拓海……”  
“碰过别人的手，就请暂时不要碰我。”拓海故意不搭理凉介说的话，自顾自地说，“接下来的事情就交给我吧。”  
凉介尝试着挣了挣，发现挣不脱。他想拓海接下来要做什么呢？这滋味其实很特别，不如由他去？  
不过在拓海结束了他的“恶劣行径”之后，保不准自己也要做点什么。  
不，应该是一定会做点什么。  
“拓海。”  
“嗯？”  
“你啊。”

拓海下床去拉好了窗帘，将窗户遮得严严实实，随后打开了室内灯。简简单单的一句“你啊”，让拓海胸中涌上了一股冲动，可他清楚这股冲动和他原本的愿望是相悖的，就像凉介在性事中总能让他感受到升上顶峰的快乐，他希望自己也能做到这一点。

床榻的一侧，男人赤身裸体地跪坐着。宽阔的肩背，肌理匀称的胸腹，以及劲瘦的腰，在拓海的角度是一览无余。  
面前的这具躯体，有着夺人心魄的美感。  
拓海一只手揽住了凉介，一只手反复爱抚着一边的乳头，轻拢慢捻，而嘴唇贴上另一边的，轻如游丝地舔弄着。他能听到凉介变沉重的喘息声，这使他受到鼓舞，把凉介慢慢放倒在床上，一寸一寸地，近乎于虔诚地一路向下吻去，直到脸颊触到了那兴奋起来了的性器，一口含住了它。  
凉介的身体轻微地颤动了一下，一贯的清醒与冷静开始褪去，此时的大脑开始被爱欲搅得有些混乱了。  
“嗯、呃……”  
凉介的喘息声渐渐克制不住，拓海用舌头轻舔着，到快要高潮之时又戛然而止，手指转而滑向恋人的背部，开始逡巡游弋着，一边也在做扩张的准备。  
“这些、你是从哪儿学来的。”  
“这些，都是你教给我的，”拓海轻啄了一下凉介的肩头，此时凉介身上已经有些薄薄的汗，拓海自己其实也一样，亢奋与紧张参半，“凉介先生，我的东西都是你教给我的，可以说我是你塑造的，  
“所以说，我会这些其实很正常吧。”  
这番话刺激了凉介的征服欲。他想要好好疼爱自己这位恋人，只可惜现在目不能视，手上也没法动弹，在黑暗中感官刺激实则放大了好几倍。凉介想要引诱拓海快些结束这折磨，有意放低了姿态，操着轻柔而富有磁性的嗓音说：“快一点。”  
拓海向来招架不了凉介这样对他说话，他几乎要缴械投降，却也及时克制住了。他缓缓地将自己的性器推入穴口，一边观察着凉介的反应，不时调整自己的力度。蒙住眼的毛巾早在动作中松脱了，拓海可以看见凉介的眼睛泛着水光，迷乱之色漫染了他的瞳孔，仅有少量的理智还留存着；绑住手的腰带还好好的，只是那握紧的手也显示了主人现在的状态。  
“解开它……”  
“不…再等一会。”  
被情欲浸染了的嗓音听着让人心旌摇曳，看到恋人截然不同的迷乱神情的拓海也有些欲罢不能了。  
“感觉还好的话，那我继续了……”

迎来高潮之后，凉介的手终于得到解放。一回合情事过后，拓海竟觉得有些吃力，平时凉介做主导时，在情事的最后还能留有余力，对于这种差距拓海有些莫名的不甘心。凉介此时正在调整呼吸，眼中重新恢复了清明，只是面上的红潮尚未褪去。拓海转向凉介想询问他的感受，却见凉介也正好看着他，眼中的逐渐蓬勃的欲念把拓海吓住了，他拉起被单试图把自己藏进去，但是这注定不能得逞。  
“我不记得我有教过这些给你。”凉介把被单拉下来，露出的一双眼睛在触到他的目光之后立刻躲了开。凉介的手伸进被单，开始四处游走。  
“我也不是什么都不、啊！”  
凉介轻轻搔刮着拓海的右腰侧的一处，他知道那里是一个比较特殊的敏感点，只要在那里稍加撩拨，这副身体很快就能被调动起来。  
“等会要是受不了的话就及时喊停，明白了，嗯？”

凉介的眼眸闪烁着炽热的光芒，拓海得见这个抛下了冷静克制的凉介，不由心潮澎湃，刚想说点什么就被凉介钳住了下巴双唇覆盖了上去。他微张着嘴唇被对方亲吻着，这个吻比想象中轻柔，从凉介口中传渡过来的气息轻轻的，暖暖的，令人沉醉。  
凉介不满意似的下了指示：“张开嘴，舌头伸出来些。”  
拓海依言照做。他的舌头被另一条软软的舌头勾缠住，顶回他自己的口腔中，那条软舌在他上颚舔了舔，在他被这番捉弄弄得不知所措之时嘴里已经溢出了一声呻吟。这一次，凉介望着他的眼睛，眼含笑意，然而拓海已经什么都来不及想了。凉介的唇变得灼热，亲吻变得激烈，拓海越想后退越被进攻得更狠，细碎的呻吟自然而然地从唇边不断溢出。  
一吻便杀一个人，大概就是这样的吧？  
“不一样……你生气了吗？”  
“没有，”凉介亲昵地吻了下他的脸颊，“我只是觉得很有趣。”  
凉介环在他腰间的手越发收紧，拓海不由自主地将自己手指缠进了凉介的发间。凉介缓缓地从他的锁骨间一路舔吻下去，不时发出水声。拓海感受着凉介的温度，听着这水声，矜持也好害羞也好似乎都被抛诸脑后，他此时有些期待着凉介能够更进一步，给他更多的，像是刺激像是快乐的感受。  
“你问我有没有和别人亲密接触过，”凉介一边亲吻爱抚着，一手探到身下去，“要说这是我担心的问题才对。”  
“不对….明明是凉介更加、嗯…….”拓海不明白自己怎么陷入了这种状态，凉介富于技巧的动作，以及被宠爱着的感觉令他神智混沌，身体每一个细胞都在发痒，唯独大脑是混乱的。  
“你只是不知道有多少人在看着你，”凉介暧昧地靠着拓海的耳廓说话，声音敲动着拓海鼓膜，把每一个字都敲在他心上，“我很高兴你能够选择我。”  
“选择吗，”拓海回想起无数和凉介相处的场景，心中既有酸楚又有甜蜜，“其实我的心，早就偏向你了……”  
凉介拉过拓海的两只手，将其压在头顶，然后缓慢而坚定地将性器顶了进去。温暖的肠道像天鹅绒一般包裹着他，凉介发出了舒适的喟叹。  
“你做得很好，我要去了。”  
拓海只是痴痴望着他，点点头。  
凉介的动作一开始很慢，到之后速度便加快了，并调整着力度和姿势。每一次抽顶，都恰到好处地到达刺激点，凉介这次不复以往的温柔，而是强势，甚至是有些凶性的作风，真正让人感受到好似被刺穿到顶的快感。在这激烈的性爱中，才感觉到他们彼此是互相占有的。

“呃、凉介！”  
“怎么了？”  
“这是第二次洗澡了。”  
“第二次洗澡也没什么。”  
“洗两次澡好像不太合常理。”  
“两个人一起洗其实也不太合常理，拓海。”

End


End file.
